


Time is a Cruel Joke

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Three years of high school flew by so fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage Week: Day 7
> 
> Prompt: Time/ ~~Free~~

Time stops whenever they looked into each other’s eyes. A pair of dark navy blue staring into golden brown pair. They can basically hear the ticking slows down, as its movement now being stretched. Their heartbeats however moving too fast and of course asynchronous to the second’s ticks. Words are stuck inside their throats as they know the sting it will give out the moment it leaves their mouth. It stings both of them.

Tsukishima relents as he threads his finger to link with Kageyama’s pinky not at all breaking eye contact. If before he was stubborn, now he can’t afford being egoistic. Even though the time seemed to stop, it never did. It is just their perception of time, a cruel concept mankind creates, and never stop moving leaving anyone who is too caught up in the moment like the both of them, behind. They know it well. As the three years of high school went by in a blink of an eye.

They started out annoying each other as much as possible, gradually understanding each other’s game styles and cooperating to create another set of Karasuno formidable combo. Then, the taller of the two became the study mentor of the freak duo, in which was the time Tsukishima realized that Kageyama has more to his brain but refused to use it on other things besides volleyball. The blue-eyed setter never ceased to amaze him in matches with his awesome play that’s unpredictable and powerful that helped the team not only to collect points but also to regain their composure just like when he did an unexpected return dump during the Shiratorizawa’s match. Yes, time is cruel indeed, because that was three years ago, and the middle blocker felt something blossomed in him during that moment.

Kageyama’s feelings were not that far behind. He knew what a great player Tsukishima was yet he was mad that the middle blocker did not put forth more effort in the sport or at least try for the sake of the team. But then, the very aware setter saw something changed during the training camp. Well, everyone changed at that time, so that didn’t catch much of his attention but he still noticed it. Then when Tsukishima blocked Ushijima’s spike, that’s when he knew that the middle blocker was not a force to be reckoned with and he couldn’t help but feel proud of it. Why was he feeling proud? They were never friends. Teammates yes. But his heart expanded when he saw Tsukishima screamed his lungs out for the victory he swept for that one point. The point that made the whole spectators realized that this flightless crows were going to give the unbeatable champions a run for their money.

Time moves after that. And they both couldn’t deny the feelings that were bottling in them, how the setter would be the last thing in the middle blocker’s mind at the end of the day. How every time Tsukishima who used his brains to outplay the opponents made Kageyama wanted to run up to him and gave him a hug or a high five or maybe a kiss? But none of that happened, but what happened was even better as the middle blocker turned to get a glimpse of the setter and he gave him a one of a kind congratulatory smile and again the time stopped. Tsukishima hoped it did. Because what he’d witnessed was too precious, and he wanted to frame it so he could go back to it every day.

However, there were also days when the time didn’t move fast enough for Kageyama as they lost during their Spring High when they were second years. Everything was not right, the ball didn’t fit like it always does in his hands. His feet didn’t move as he wanted them to. He screwed up his tosses too much and he was mad at himself for being incompetent during a very important match, the coach subbed him out for a first-year setter. That’s the debut game for the first year, so it made sense that he was nervous. His skills weren’t on par with Kageyama, but then again, who is. But Coach Ukai noticed something was wrong with him, and he didn’t want the setter to blame himself if they were to lose the match. Even when he sat out of the game and his team lost, he still blamed himself. When they got back, he practiced for how long he didn’t even care. Hinata tried to talk to him but he brushed him off.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, King, if you keep this up.” The ball he served rolled and stopped at the feet of one Tsukishima Kei who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest at the entrance. If Kagayama wasn’t giving himself a hard time, he would’ve find the pose attractive. But he ignored the middle blocker, as he took another ball from the cart and tossed it upwards only to have his run up interrupted when he bumped into Tsukishima who suddenly was in front of him.

“Don’t Tsukishima, I’m not in the mood.” Tsukishima sighed as he began to pick up the balls scattered on the floor and throwing them into the cart.

“What the hell are you doing dumbass?”

“I thought I was the one wearing glasses, can’t you see that I’m cleaning up after you.” He gritted his teeth. If this goes on, he’s going to take it out on Tsukishima by accident and that’s the last thing he wanted to do to his crush. But then again, maybe that’s what he needed to do to get rid of these stupid feelings inside of him.

“I didn’t ask you to clean up after me, so if it’s too much for you maybe you should just leave.” He grabbed a ball inside the cart, still being stubborn and not wanting to give in. He was about to turn around when the ball he held was snatched from his hands.

“Stop idiot! You’re gonna hurt yourself at this rate!”

“So what?! What do you care anyway? At least if I do get hurt I have a better reason to play as awful as I did this morning?”

“Oh please, get over yourself would you. We all made mistakes today that we could only hope to take back but it doesn’t work that way! You can whine and complain all you want, but it won’t change the outcome of the match. Instead, reflect on it and don’t do it the next time!”

“And that’s what I’m doing! Practicing! Because my serve is still not as good or even remotely as accurate as Oikawa-san’s serve!” He took back the ball only for the middle blocker to hit it as it fell from Kageyama’s hands and rolled of the floor.

“No, you idiot! You’ve been practicing for far too long! If you do get hurt, I’ll never forgive you!”

“What?! What are you even talking abo-

“I like you Kageyama! And I’ll never forgive you if you hurt yourself when you made me fall for you this hard!” Kageyama was taken aback by that clearly did not expect those exact words to come out of Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima sighed as he turned around to pick up the ball they had fought for two seconds ago and threw it into the cart as he took Kageyama’s hands as he led the setter to the club room.

“I like you, so please take care of yourself. Go change, I’ll lock the gym.” Tsukishima left him by himself in the club room to give him some privacy and to hide his flushed face after confessing his feelings that he had been keeping for almost a year with a blown out screaming match with Kageyama. Meanwhile, Kageyama hands and feet moved by itself to change but his mind was still too shocked to grasp what just happened. _This did not just happen. Maybe I’m dead already from all the jump serves and now I’m in heaven. There is no way Tsukishima just confessed to me._

He got out of the room and locked after himself. But his earlier thoughts were dispersed as he saw Tsukishima leaned on the wall next to the gym with his headphone hanging on his neck and the streetlights that shadowed his face at some part making him even more better looking. He turned to Kageyama when he heard footsteps from the stairs.

“I’ll walk you back, it’s late.”

“I can walk back by myself.” He said but still walked next to Tsukishima leading both of them to his place and the middle blocker just chuckled at his reply.

“If I let you do that, who to say that you won’t stop at one of the parks on the way back and do some tosses and passes. I know you have your own volleyball you carry with you every day everywhere.” They fell into silence. The only thing that could be heard were their footsteps and the rustling of the leaves as the wind passed them. When they got to Kageyama’s place, Tsukishima cleared his throat to get the setter’s attention but looking the other way as to avoid eye contact when the shorter of the two looked back at him before entering his house.

“Urm, y-you can just ignore what I said if you -urm- don’t want to. I-I urm hope that you would still talk to me during matches and in club to keep the communication going.”

“Why would I ignore you? I like you too Tsukishima.” Tsukishima’s head snapped to look at the setter to see him with his head tilted to one side and eyes innocent, showing that he really was confused with what Tsukishima just said as his heart melted at the scene in front of him.

“Then why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because I didn’t know what to say.” Tsukishima rubbed his temple. Out of 6 billion people on the face of this planet, he had to fall for this idiot in front of him and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the fact that his crush also felt the same way.

“Tsukishima, thanks. If you weren’t there, I didn’t know what would happen. Maybe I would hurt myself and that’s even worse than not performing in a match.” Tsukishima looked at the setter and watched his eyes shone under the moonlight and the slight blush on his cheeks probably due to the cold breeze outside as he thanked the middle blocker. Before he knew it, he was cupping Kageyama’s face to feel the heat from his cheeks on his palm and connected their lips together. When he realized what he did, he was about to part and apologize for his compulsiveness when he felt Kageyama’s hands threading his hair and it felt so nice as the setter kissed him back. The time stopped again and they wanted to savor the kiss for as long as they could but their lungs were screaming for air so they parted with a smile playing on each other’s face, Tsukishima’s hands on Kageyama’s face and Kageyama’s hands at the back of his neck.

“Tobio, is that you?” The light on the front porch turned on as they heard a set of footstep walked to the front door. Before Kageyama’s mom could walk in on them, they let go of each other and Tsukishima left as he mouthed _I’ll see you tomorrow_ to Kageyama and the setter made his way back inside. His mom eyed him worriedly and immediately put a hand on his forehead.

“Tobio, you’re red and heating up, I told you not to practice late when it’s this cold outside. You’re going to fall ill.” He didn’t even register what his mom said as she kept on nagging about taking care of himself when his heart felt like beating out of his chest and his stomach had this almost uneasy yet great feeling to it. So, that’s when they started seeing each other, and could only laugh back at their antics during their first year.

It is a year after that and the both of them are holding their high school diploma on one hand as the other is linked together. They knew it was going to happen for months, they had prepared themselves for it.

“I guess this is it then.” Tsukishima finally said because out of the two, he is still the better communicator. Kageyama is trying to improve but during moments like this, he prefers silence as he takes in what’s left that can be taken before time being cruel as it always is moves again. Tsukishima kissed Kageyama’s hands trying to stop its trembling. When he looked up, he finds Kageyama smiling sweetly at him trying to hide the sorrow he felt in him and they closed their gap with a chaste kiss.

“I’ll see you in four years, Tsukishima Kei.”

“I’ll see you in four years, King Kageyama Tobio.”

With that, Tsukishima let go of Kageyama as he turns around to get into his parents’ car that’ll lead him to the airport. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping happily, mocking his grief. _Four years. If three years went by in a flash, so will four. Time, I’m begging you, be on my side this time, and move just as fast as you did because I want to see him again soon._

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last one for TsukkiKage week *pat myself on the back*
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing them, but more stuff coming, and needs updating.
> 
> I'll try do that prequel quick but thinking on going for a little hiatus during winter break, got a professional exam need to study for. But let's see.
> 
> Feel free to comment or give feedbacks.


End file.
